Dance!
by thelovelyflorencelovett
Summary: i know it's not my best and it's not the greatest title. but read and review please
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: okay… I know most people are waiting for my bones 100 episode conclusion but I hadn't had time for that so I promise to get that up soon. In the mean while…I got this. I wrote this awhile ago so be nice :P**

**I do not own CSI: NY (or its characters) but I really wish I did**

"Sid maybe this is a bad idea." Stella heard Lindsey say in the next room.

"No, It's the only way to get them together they have to dance!" he answered.

"But what I they get mad?"

"They wont, we aren't forcing them to, it is just going to fall in place."

"Okay…' Lindsey answered hesitantly.

"Hey guys!" Stella strutted in as if she didn't hear anything.

"Hey, Stella." Sid said to her.

"So, are you excited about the New yeas eve party, I heard that Mac is going with Peyton." She announced randomly.

"Oh, really?" Sid knew but he didn't want to show it.

"I heard it's going to go old school." Stella laughed. She loved the idea of an old school New Years Eve party. Her only problem however, was seeing Peyton and Mac. For some reason she didn't think it would last.

Her and Lindsey we off to dress shop after work…

LATER

It was an hour before the party started and Stella remembered something, SHE HAD NO ONE TO GO WITH. Most of the guys in the lab had a date. She would have to see who's available. So she called Adam.

"Hey Stella." He answered.

"Hey Adam? Do you by any chance have a… date for the dance?" she asked him, they all want her to be with Mac but obviously Stella didn't know that.

"Uh, no" he said surprised, he thought she would have had a date already. Everyone knew about Lindsey and Sid's plan, except of course Mac, Stella and Peyton. No one could believe the secret stayed a secret so long.

AT THE DANCE 10:30 pm


	2. Chapter 2

AT THE DANCE 10:30 pm

The dance was going well, for the most part. Except of course the plan was in motion on two of their bosses.

"Okay everyone, we're gonna slow it down a bit." Don exclaimed over the loud speakers that was the cue, next in a few minutes, the friends dance will come into motion.

"Here goes noting." Lindsey said to Danny. She called Sid and he called don.

"Okay guys, it's another slow song but..."

"There's always a 'but' in it." Stella mumbled. She had no clue what as going on.

"But, here's the catch… it's dance wit a friend. You can't dance with the person you came with."

There were a few murmurs and not only did Mac not know about this, but he didn't find it funny. Lindsey went up to Stella,

"Hey Stel, so who are you going to dance with?" she asked excitedly.

"I. don't. know." Stella answered looking directly at Mac who was heading her way. She smiled at him, she knew by his look what was going on now. He took her hand and asked her to dance.

"I asked Sid and he said this was planned." Mac laughed.

"I had no clue they would have a 'friend dance' that's kind of cheesy."

"Stell, it's an old school dance what did you expect?" he joked.

"It's a lot like being a teenager again." She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. It was a lot like being a teenager, indeed; feeling self conscious of the guy you like; that was one of the things her and Lindsey will laugh at.

"Whatcha thinking Stell?" he asked. All she was thinking about was him the smell of his cologne, the way he was looking at her, his EYES!

"oh, nothing.' She didn't want to ruin the moment.

As they danced and talk, the whole department swooned over them.

"Mission accomplished." Don said to Peyton.

"What do you mean" she asked oblivious to everyone's excitement.

"Umm…noting, never mind" 'word hadn't even gotten around to her,' he thought to himself. That was a surprise, for weeks everyone had been talking, betting, planning. He felt bad for her; she just wouldn't let herself believe that Stella and Mac loved each other. They heard Stella laugh at Mac. Peyton defiantly wasn't comfortable with this, with them! She knew they were just friends for the most part… she thought anyway.

"You know, we aren't gonna live this down." Mac said, which made Stella laugh.

"Ya, I know. They realize we're there boss, don't they?" she asked, they have guts trying this on their bosses. And wow, was she happy they did.

Thee music stopped and the partners slowly made their way to their friends.

"And I'm happy they did." Mac smiled and kissed her forehead. This caught Stella, the crew, and Peyton by surprise. And all Stella could do was smile. They were both truly happy at the moment, like they always were when they were together. Lindsey came over.

"What was that?" she asked excitedly.

"I…I don't know." Stella answered hazily.

Stella was still in complete and utter shock.

"Where did Mac head off too?" Lindsey asked curiously.

"To go get something to drink."

"Oh, wow… here comes Adam, Danny and don." Lindsey pointed to their friends who were heading towards them.

"Wow," Danny got to them, "that was… something."

Mac came back with some drinks for him and Stella. They all were starring at the two.

"What guys?" she smiled and winked at Lindsey. Then, Peyton came over.

"Hey guys could I steel Mac for a minute?"

"Ya go ahead," Stella answered; really it wasn't up to her.

Stella saw them talking thought she couldn't hear them she knew Peyton was annoyed. It seemed to Stella they fought a lot. She fastened the loose curl with a bobby-pin absent mindedly. She had to stay out of this, unless he asks her questions then well… he was walking towards her, she took a deep breath.

"What's up Mac?" she asked curiously. She worried about him when they fought.

"nothing." He was mad about something, about Peyton?

"Mac I know something's wrong so just tell me!"

"I just don't get it, I just danced with you…" that statement hurt Stella. She didn't exactly know why.

"Why is she mad at you then?" Stella knew the answer to this question but she asked anyway.

"Ya, she thinks…" he stopped, she could finish that sentence. They knew each other that well.

Peyton was talking to Danny and Lindsey.

"Was this planned?" Peyton asked.

"No, we just thought it would be fun!" Lindsey lied indignantly. She knew Peyton was on to them but she wouldn't admit it. Danny looked at her it wasn't like Lindsey to lie, although for Stella she would do anything. Stella was like an older sister to Lindsey. Peyton tucked her long brown hair behind one ear, she wasn't happy.

Stella couldn't believe this. For one, they hadn't been called on a case all night, two, that it took so long for it to sink in that Mac just showed PDA. (Public display of affection) That wasn't like him, this was serious. He was sitting at a table; Stella sat down next to him. He was hurt, and she hated it. He knew why she was here and he was haply about it, he laid his hands on the table.

"I'm really sorry about what happened." Stella said quietly.

"It's not your fault…"

"I never said it was." She answered. He laughed a little, Mac couldn't understand how she did that; made him laugh even when he didn't think he could.

He could never help but smile around her.

"They aren't gonna stop talking about this tomorrow." Stella smiled.

"Oh ya?" he said with his crooked smile. Mama's song by Carrie Underwood came on over the speakers.

"Let's give them some more to talk about.' He said, taking her hand and pulling her to the dance floor. Stella was in mild shock but she had been all night.

"Mac?!?" she gasped. She couldn't believe this.

"Yes," he smiled casually. Stella sighed and put her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

"Peyton is gonna kill you!" she whispered in his ear.

"That's okay." He said simply, taking in her breath; breathing in her perfume.

Lindsey and Danny were dancing too. They spotted Mac and Stella and were in awe… their bosses… giggling, dancing…flirting?

"Do you see what I see?" Lindsey gaped.

"Oh…that's for real? I thought I was going crazy." He answered.

They looked over at the door and saw none other than Peyton.

"Here comes trouble," Lindsey said. It's not that anyone disliked her as a person, as Mac's girlfriend however; they weren't so fond of her.

"So this is why everyone hated high school, the DRAMA!" Lindsey said,

"Ya, I definitely don't miss that part." Danny answered.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I'm baaack! I don't own CSI: NY or the characters (I wish I did because Peyton would magically disappear….) anyway thanks for the support :D

"What are they doing?" Peyton's eyes went wide.

One of the police officers went up to her.

"Wow, did you see Bonasara and Taylor? Looks like it worked and I get my $30!"

"What worked and why are you betting on her and Mac?" Peyton sputtered.

"The group has been bettin' on Mac and Stella for years. Sweet girl, he is such a lucky guy." He said walking away.

If she wasn't off the deep end already this sent her spiraling.

"Adam?!?! What's going on around here?" she demanded.

"Well, you should know the truth. The precinct is trying to push Stella and Mac together. I'm very sorry, but they got something between them that some people spend years searching for but some don't find. Trying to avoid it is their only problem."

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry Peyton." He answered.

She stormed away.

Meanwhile…

"Peyton is gonna kill me." Stella smiled.

"I wouldn't let her do that." Mac said.

This was the man she loved. 'That's why I hate Peyton and him together.' She thought as though she just realized. She didn't want him to get hurt, which was her main concern. She also heard that Peyton was moving back to London soon.

They saw Peyton coming over…

CLIFF HANGER….

A/N: do I smell evil? I know what your thinking, "may I borrow your pen, so I can stab you with it." But in fairness I enjoy cliff hangers :D and I'll write more probably tomorrow :D


End file.
